


Mission Accomplished

by AlwaysAmused



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, Gen, James Barnes is a BAMF, Violence, he had it coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAmused/pseuds/AlwaysAmused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Pierce makes it out of the Triskelion alive, however a shadow waits for him in his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Obviously.

Alexander Pierce had gotten away. It was a close call, and he knew that he’d be caught soon anyway, but he had to get to his house. Get some supplies, then try to outrun them.

He had seen the helicarriers fall from the sky and had made his escape shortly after. He was certain that Captain America was dead, that the Soldier had done his job. The Soldier himself was probably dead, which was unfortunate, but then, that _had_ been the original plan anyway. But he supposed it wouldn’t matter; Hydra was finished now. But perhaps he could rebuild it…

He reached his house and unlocked the door, going in and locking it behind him, not daring to turn the light on. He walked into the bedroom to change his clothes when he froze. There was a noise in the kitchen. Pierce looked around before grabbing the gun from the bedside table, loading it and clicking the safety off. He opened the door slowly and pointed the gun, moving slowly until he reached the kitchen.

There was a breeze throughout the room. The window hadn’t been shut and Pierce clenched his jaw, eyes darting around. There was a click behind him and he whipped around, pointing the gun at the shadows.

The Winter Soldier walked out, hands at his sides. Pierce straightened and said “Oh. It’s you.” He lowered the gun slightly and said “Mission report.”

The Soldier said nothing, just looked at Pierce, eyes narrowed slightly. Pierce licked his lips and said “Soldier, mission report.”

He moved fast. There was a flash of silver, the whistling of air, then Pierce saw red and was on the floor, gasping for air as blood flowed from his neck. The Soldier walked over and kicked his gun away before crouching, picking up the bloodstained knife.

“My name,” the Soldier growled softly, “is James Buchanan Barnes.”

Pierce’s eyes widened and he choked out “Hail… Hydra…”

The Soldier stood, pulling out a gun. He shot five times, then once more in Pierce’s skull before putting the gun back. He then looked down at his former handler before walking to the table and downing the rest of the milk in one go. A grim satisfaction filled him as he melted into the shadows again and left the house.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
